Who Ya Gonna Call?
by EricNorthmanIsMySoulMate767
Summary: WARNING SEASON 2 SPOILERS! This is a one shot about Dean remembering about when they were smaller and riding around with their dad in the Impala. Set sometime after the beginning of season 2. I got the idea off of a tumblr post about the boys, their dad and Ghostbusters. (i dont remember who posted it :/ ) I'm sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes if any. Enjoy! Please R&R!


Who Ya Gonna Call?

**WARNING SEASON 2 SPOILERS!**

**This is a one shot about dean remembering about when they were smaller and riding around with their dad in the Impala. Set just after the beginning of season 2. I got the idea off of a tumblr post about the boys, their dad and Ghostbusters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! If I did I wouldn't be writing Fan Fics, I'd be too busy writing Destiel into the show :3**

The Impala sped down the road taking the Winchester brothers to the next job in their hometown of Lawrence, Kansas. Dean stared out of the windshield, his hands on the wheel. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his omnipresent father was gone. Not just gone, but in _hell, _because he sold his soul to save Dean. Sam was asleep in the seat next to him, his face seeming very young in sleep. Dean wished that they didn't have to go through all of the crap they faced on a daily basis, for Sam's sake at least. At his age his biggest worry should be a hangover, a girl and college, not the vampire running around town or the djinn kidnapping people the next town over. He was starting to get a little sleepy, so he turned on the radio quietly, careful not to wake Sammy. Born on the bayou by CCR was just ending, and the next song to come on made him think of when they were little. It was Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr, and they used to sing it every time it came on when they were small; Dean used to force their dad to sing along. Dean smiled. As he stared out at the road listening to it and softly singing the words he knew by heart under his breath, he reminisced about the last time he got John to sing along.

* * *

They were speeding down the road, in the Impala as always, and John was driving. Dean was in the front seat, Sam was in the back due to not calling shotgun fast enough. Dean was 12, Sam was 9, and Dean's favorite T.V. show, The Real Ghostbusters had just been canceled. So when Ghostbusters came on the radio, he HAD to sing along.

"If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood," He sang at the top of his lungs, looking at Sammy to continue the song.

"Who ya gonna call," Sam continued.

Then they sang together, "The Winchesters!"

"If it's somethin' weird and it Don't look good," Sam sang next, gesturing to dean to sing the next part.

"Who ya gonna call?" Dean asked.

"The Winchesters!" They sang in unison. Dean nudged his dad a bit with his elbow.

"Come on dad, say it! Come on, please?" He asked giving his dad the puppy eyes that Sammy was famous for.

"I ain't afraid a no ghost," John muttered.

"what was that I didn't hear you!" Sammy exclaimed from the back seat.

"I ain't afraid a no ghost!" John sang with enthusiasm, moving with the song. He seemed to realize that the boys weren't going to stop bugging him until he sang along, and that he might as well enjoy this precious family moment because he might not get another chance.

"If you're seein' things runnin' thru your head," Dean sang, dancing as much as possible as one could in a car.

"Who can you call?" Sammy asked.

"The Winchesters!" All three sang out loud at the top of their lungs.

"An' invisible man sleepin' in your bed," Sammy sang, wobbling his voice, and cracking it on the word "man", causing Dean to snort.

"Oh who ya gonna call?" Dean asked through his giggles.

"The Winchesters!" They all sang again. This was the happiest they had all been in years. Lately Sam was getting rebellious, and Dean was starting to become even more hard-hearted. It might have been the last time they actually acted their age, and had a bit of _proper_ fun.

"I ain't afraid a no ghost," John sang out. This was the best he'd felt since Mary had died. He knew that she would be smiling down from heaven, happy that they were having a rare family moment. Dean saw a tear roll down John's cheek, but instead of asking him if he was crying, or pointing it out, he continued to sing and turned around to look at Sammy instead.

"I ain't afraid a no ghost," They all sang in unison.

"Who ya gonna call?" John asked.

"The Winchesters!" Both boys sang.

"If you're all alone pick up the phone an' call" Sammy sang smiling.

"The Winchesters!" Dean and John answered.

"I ain't afraid a no ghost!" John sang, drumming on the steering wheel with the flat of his hands.

"I hear it likes the girls" Dean sang, smirking.

"I ain't afraid a no ghost" Sammy sang.

"Yeah!" John yelled.

"Yeah!" Dean sang.

"Yeah!" Sammy yelled.

"Yeah!" They all sang.

"Who you gonna call?" John asked.

"The Winchesters!" The boys sang.

"Mm... if you've had a dose, of a freaky ghost baby, you better call," Dean sang, dancing crazily in his seat.

"The Winchesters!" They all sang.

They were almost at the hotel in the town where they were hunting now, and Sam said, "I wish mom could sing with us," quietly almost not saying it at all, a tear rolling down his cheek and into his mouth.

"Bustin' makes me feel good" John sang from his heart. He was really missing Mary right about then and she would have loved singing along with them.

"I ain't afraid a no ghost" Sam sang, sadder than before.

"I ain't afraid a no ghost" Dean sang, still dancing.

"Don't get caught alone oh no..." John sang, another tear rolling down his cheek silently.

"The Winchesters!" The boys sang in unison.

"When he comes through your door unless you've just want some more," Dean sang.

"I think you better call," Sam sang

"The Winchesters!" John sang.

"Ooh... who you gonna call?" Dean sang, now singing because Mary couldn't sing with them. They were all singing for her, now.

"The Winchesters!" Sam sang, silently crying.

"Who you gonna call?" John sang.

"The Winchesters!" The boys sang for the mother that wasn't there to sing along with them.

"Ah, I think you better call," John sang for the wife he lost too soon.

"The Winchesters!" The boys sang.

"Who you gonna call?" John sang.

"The Winchesters!" The boys cried, trying to be as loud as possible, as if they were loud enough, Mary could hear in heaven.

"I can't hear you..." John sang out.

"Winchesters!" The boys sang fervently.

"Who you gonna call?" John sang.

"The Winchesters!" The boys sang for the childhood that was being torn away from them.

"Louder!" John cried out as he pulled into the parking lot of the latest greasy hotel that they were staying at.

"Winchesters!" Dean was crying now.

"Who you gonna call?" John sang starting to cry.

"The Winchesters." The boys were both sobbing now, and could barely get it out.

"Who you can call?" John sobbed.

"The Winchesters."

* * *

A single tear made its way down Dean's face. Sam had now woken up and was singing along to the song, like they still always did whenever it came on the radio. "Anything wrong?" Sam asked. Dean scrubbed his face with one hand wiping the tears that had fallen silently away.

"No," he said, changing the radio station, "Nothing."

**A.N. I know that I haven't updated my other story, the scars of war, in a long time and i'm sorry about that. I've been having writer's block with that story :[ I'll try to get another chapter up a.s.a.p. A.N.**


End file.
